


Puppy

by Masky_Writer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Delinquent Haru, F/M, delinquent/nerd au, haru can and will kill for her bf, he is pubby, ryuji's called "puppy" its a nickname, softswap au, they're not technically in a relationship yet but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky_Writer/pseuds/Masky_Writer
Summary: Ryuji winces as a wet cloth is pressed against his bleeding cheek. “Hold still.” Says the copper haired girl standing in front of him, a scowl on her face and a bruise slowly forming on her left cheek.Ryuji was never sure how his life came to this. He was simply doing what he always did at Shujin, attempting to lay low after the Kamoshida incident and trying to keep attention off him. Of course that didn’t work out well.Not only did the blond gain the attention of many students who either viewed themselves as better then Ryuji, or simply wanted to take down the “Track Traitor”, but he also got the attention of the biggest, baddest delinquent in the entire school.Haru Okumura.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hyperfixation held me at gunpoint and forced me to write this

Ryuji winces as a wet cloth is pressed against his bleeding cheek. “Hold still.” Says the copper haired girl standing in front of him, a scowl on her face and a bruise slowly forming on her left cheek.

Ryuji was never sure how his life came to this. He was simply doing what he always did at Shujin, attempting to lay low after the Kamoshida incident and trying to keep attention off him. Of course that didn’t work out well.

Not only did the blond gain the attention of many students who either viewed themselves as better then Ryuji, or simply wanted to take down the “Track Traitor”, but he also got the attention of the biggest, baddest delinquent in the entire school.

Haru Okumura.

Around her father, the CEO of Okumura Foods, and the teachers, she was the kindest soul. A smile on her face, a soft exterior, and all in all a total good girl. But as soon as they were gone, the mask came off. Instead, the real Haru was a tough, repressed rich girl who wanted to live a little and throw rules out of her life.

She would wander the halls, intimidating anyone who looked at her funny. Her scowl was nothing to be messed with, and once she was locked onto you, you had no choice but to take what she gave you.

That’s why Ryuji was so utterly terrified when she suddenly appears on the rooftop where three ex-track students were waiting for him. She made them flee with a promise of a proper beating before her attention was turned to Ryuji.

He was an absolute mess in front of the girl who wore pitch black gloves and a long pink sweater, along with her school uniform skirt. He was stuttering, begging, and pleading for her not to hurt him. That he could give her whatever she wanted on his person.  
He only stopped when he felt a leather hand press onto his head and a soft voice that said something Ryuji will never forget.

“From now on, you’re my property.”

From then on, Ryuji became Haru’s “pet puppy” as she put it. He would trail next to her between classes and she would walk him to and from school. She was his shield, ready to protect him at all costs. Anytime he tried to ask why she wanted to do this, he was always met with the same answer.

A pat on the cheek and that same soft voice. “Puppies don’t ask stupid questions.” Followed by that gentle smile that Ryuji grew to love.

Ryuji was brought out of memory lane as he lets out a quick “Owch!” as a stinging sensation throbs through his cheek. Haru has started cleaning his wound better. “Shush you big baby. It needs to be cleaned or it’ll get infected.” She says as she finally pulls the cloth away and pulls out a box of bandages from her bag. Ryuji grows a little excited at the color she pulls out. Light pink. Haru’s favorite color.

Haru’s started giving Ryuji gifts recently. A little bracelet here, a small trinket there, but they were all pink. When Ryuji wore one of them, not only would Haru get extremely happy, but the other students would leave him alone. Perhaps it’s Haru marking her territory. After all, almost everything she owns is pink.

She presses the bandage to his cheek and pats it gently. “All cleaned. Anywhere else I need to check?” She asks, looking the pastel boy over. Truth be told, they were simply on a walk through the park, talking and just having a friendly hangout. Haru went to go grab some drinks from the vending machine, after an almost five minute argument on why Ryuji should pay for his drink ultimately to be defeated by Haru just walking away and leaving him on his own, and that’s when his track team partners arrived to give him a beatdown.

Haru showed up just in time, like she always does, and scared them off, but not without them getting a couple hits off. Most landed onto Haru, but Ryuji was shoved and ended up falling into a bush, which caused him to cut his cheek. It stung, but it wasn’t bleeding profusely anymore, so Ryuji calls that a win.

With a shake of his head, the blond stands up, being almost a foot taller then the delinquent. “I’m more worried about you.” He says, checking her over. Haru’s arms are crossed over her chest as she stands in her regular positon. She looks strong, especially in her outfit she chose. A long pleated black skirt, three inch platform sneakers, also in black, and a long pink tank top that just said “Fuck Off” on the front. Her hands were wrapped in boxing tape and her eyes screamed “I will throw you off a cliff.” but Ryuji sees right past that.

Haru scoffs at the blonds worry and shoves him slightly, giving him a cheeky grin. “Don’t worry about me Ryu-kun.” She says, grinning wider as Ryuji goes red from the nickname. “I’m a big girl. A couple of bruises and scratches won’t bother me.” She says with a shrug. It’s true, Haru simply wiped the droplets of blood from the scratches on her arms, wiped her face down with some cold water to stop the swelling of the bruise on her cheek and patted it down with some foundation. She looked completely normal, but Ryuji could tell.

“You don’t need to be tough around me, you know.” He says as they walk out of the bathroom, Haru’s bag slung over his shoulder. He always insisted on holding it when they’re in public. “A gentleman should always carry a ladies belongings.” He would say as he did it while ignoring Haru’s complaints. In the end, Haru just began tossing her bag to Ryuji before they left. Haru scoffs at the comment. “I’m not, Ryu-kun. I’m just protecting you. After all,” She gives Ryuji a sly grin. “,You are my puppy. I need to keep you safe.” She laughs as Ryuji’s faces goes red, looking away from the poodle haired girl.

He turns back towards the girl and stops, arms crossed over his chest. “I’m serious.” Haru stops and looks over at him, pacing back to stand in front of him and hold her arms at her side. Ryuji knows this stance. Haru’s viewing this as a challenge. “And i’m serious too.” She says, hands moving to rest on her hips. “You’re my puppy and I keep my puppies safe.” Ryuji bites his lip at the explanation, looking away as he grasps at his arm.

“Is that…all I am to you? A dog?” Haru blinks as Ryuji goes quiet, the question making a light switch flick on in her mind. Haru sighs as she leads Ryuji over to a bench and sits down, motioning him to do the same. He does, looking at Haru as he waits for what she wants to say.

Haru sighs slowly before she begins. “You’re my puppy because you’re compassionate, loyal, stupidly reckless, and empathetic. I call you that because I recognize all those facets about you, and want you to know them. I didn’t realize how much of an issue you’d have with it but perhaps I should’ve. I’m sorry if it bothered you that much.” She says, holding a hand up to stop Ryuji from speaking as she continues. “You’re not just some dog I keep around for good looks. You’re not just a stepping stone I need to elevate myself higher in the world. You…you’re my friend. My first, and only, friend. I didn’t want to ruin that.”

Ryuji stares at Haru, eyes slowly blinking as he watches Haru stare at the sidewalk underneath her feet, arms at her sides. Ryuji reaches down at grasps her hand, making the copper haired delinquent look over at him. “Well…then i’m happy to be your puppy.” He says with a smile, finally glad he has an explanation, a reason, to put to the name. “I’ll be loyal to you until the end of time. I promise.”

Haru’s face slowly goes pink as she coughs into her fist, standing up quickly and yanking her hand away. “W-whatever. Lets just…go grab ice cream or somethin’.” She mutters as she beings to walk away, Ryuji following quickly behind. “I’ll pay! You bought me a drink, it’s only fair.”

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.”

Haru doesn’t even blink as Ryuji wraps his fingers around her hand, intertwining them with hers as they walk.


	2. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time is just a little more special when you're not eating alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this'll just be a compilation of oneshots for this AU (or haruji content in general idk yet)

Ryuji was used to eating lunch alone. It wasn't new to him when the other students in his class talked and discussed with each other, while he was left alone in the back corner. What he wasn't used to was Haru pulling him out of his classroom and bringing him to the rooftop.

The curly haired delinquent sits on one of the many abandoned tables and pulls out her lunch, opening up a bento box obviously made by someone who knew what they were doing. "Well? You gonna stare or are you gonna sit and eat?"

Ryuji jumps as he realizes he's been standing in the doorway with his lunch in his hand. He nods slightly and walks over, awkwardly pulling up one of the knocked over chairs and sitting at the table, Haru sitting on top of it with a grin.

She scooches over so he'll have room for his lunch as Ryuji lays the small, hurridly packed, bento box onto the table, opening to reveal the rather sad contents inside. Haru lets out a disappointed scoff. "With how highly you talk about your mom I thought she'd give you better lunches." She mutters, shoving another scoop of rice into her mouth.

Ryuji gives her a small glare. "That's because she didn't make it. I did." He mutters as he begins to eat, Haru blinking and quickly swallowing. "Oh." She says quietly before shrugging. "Still sad looking. And small." She holds her box out to him, giving him a ghost of a smile.

"Take what you want. I never eat it all anyways." A loose shrug follows the sentence as Ryuji stares at the girl, and then the food. It looks, and smells, amazing. Better then anything Ryuji could cook. It's obvious Haru has professional chefs given the quality...and if she was offering who was he to deny?

He uses his chopsticks to reach inside and picks up a fried fish cake before sticking it in his mouth. He blinks before a rather stupid looking smile stretches across his face.

It's so good. Like...really good.

He reaches inside and grabs another before Haru yanks the box back. "Not all of it! Geez." She waves her chopsticks at him as the blond shoves the second cake into his mouth. "Showwy." He says, quickly swallowing his food once he's done chewing. "It's just really good! Lemme have another, please?"

Haru looks and can't stop the pink rising to her cheeks as Ryuji gives her puppy dog eyes before she sighs and holds her lunch out to him. "One more. In the mean time, i'll trade what you took from my box with yours." She says, and before the blond can react she grabs his bento and taks a bite out of the sliced up tamagoyaki inside.

She blinks and takes another slice before setting it down in front of him and pointing to it. "Keep that away from me, it's dangerous." She says after she finally swallows her food, grabbing her bento and finishing off her rice to move onto a small salad in the corner. "You never told me you were so good at cooking." She says, a small smile quirking to her lips.

Ryuji blushes, embarrassed by the compliment. "I'm really not. It's just some eggs, milk, and other seasonings. Nothin' special." He mutters, jumping as Haru points to him with her chopsticks. 

"Wrong! Rich people food is always tasteless because apparently bland is better! That had flavor! It was amazing and I don't wanna hear you say it's not." She lifts her gloved fist to the blond with a sneer on her face. "Or imma sock you right across the jaw."

Ryuji holds his arms up in mock surrender, letting out a laugh. "Okay okay. I won't talk bad about my food." He says, watching as Haru nods before going back to her meal.

They continue like that until the bell rings, the two of the scarfing down what little they had left before heading back inside, careful to avoid Niijima-san one their way.

"We should have lunch more often." Haru says as Ryuji begins to stop at the second floor, looking over at Haru with a confused look. "It was nice to talk to you." She pats him on the shoulder with a smile. "Have lunch with me the rest of the year, puppy. That's an order."

She walks away without another word, giving a few students the stink eye as she passes them. Ryuji watches her leave with a confused expression on her face, before a smile stretches across his face. He huffs out a laugh as he walks into his classroom and sits at his desk.

Haru's a strange girl, but that's why he likes her. He wants to know more about her. Why she does what she does and acts how she acts.

She's interesting. Ryuji likes that.


End file.
